


Hands on

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: When Murasakibara gets injured during a match, Himuro figures out the best way to make him feel better. How? A massage, of course!





	Hands on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hurt/comfort square of my Season of Kink card - and with that, my bingo is done! :D Beta by the always awesome LdyBastet.

What was it they said – the bigger they are, the harder they fall? It was certainly true in Murasakibara’s case. He didn’t often get injured during a game, but when he did, that was it. Game over.

Himuro hadn’t seen how it had happened. He knew why – the guy from the opposing team marking Murasakibara had apparently decided he wanted to make a name for himself, and the best way to do it was to antagonise the famous member of the Generation of Miracles and get right in Murasakibara’s face. He was constantly underfoot and throwing insults, blocking shots so recklessly that it meant sooner or later someone was going to get hurt. Himuro did his best to get between them, despite his own mark, just to try and give Murasakibara some breathing room to calm down. But when Himuro’s attention was distracted…

Murasakibara stalked off the court, holding his shoulder, while the mark lay sprawled out on the floor. The worst part was, he seemed to be relatively unhurt, while Murasakibara winced every time he tried to move his arm. A quick time out later and they confirmed it could have been worse, Murasakibara suffering from either a pulled muscle or a sprain, but it would mean he needed to sit out for the rest of the game. He looked so miserable on the sidelines, Himuro almost wished he could sit the game out and join him, but they were already down one ace, they couldn’t afford to lose the other.

They won, at least. And if, during the post-match congratulations, Himuro had gripped the mark’s hand hard enough for his knuckles to grind together and the skin to turn white around them, well… he was sure no-one would blame him.

Murasakibara didn’t join them in the showers post-match. He didn’t even bother to change out of his uniform, newly bandaged shoulder visible to all, simply draping a coat over his shoulders as they gathered up their things and headed back to the dorm. Himuro carried both bags.

“Does it hurt?”

Murasakibara nodded, hair hanging down over his face. He didn’t even have any snacks out, probably because opening or unwrapping anything would hurt too much. 

“Coach said you’d need to take it easy for a couple of days, right? Guess we’re lucky it’s the weekend or you’d need to copy all my notes.”

“Yeah…”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Murasakibara so miserable. With no small amount of effort, Himuro juggled the bags around until he was able to get a hand inside Murasakibara’s and feel around for the ever-present stash of sweets. A bar of chocolate presented itself – already open, much to Himuro’s relief – so he snapped off a chunk and held it up for Murasakibara. “Here.”

Murasakibara leaned down, teeth scraping against Himuro’s fingers lightly as he took it directly into his mouth. It seemed a little excessive to Himuro, Murasakibara only had one injured arm, after all, but he wasn’t really complaining. He did take it as a sign of just how bad Murasakibara felt though – he’d need to think of a way to cheer him up and fast.

They made it back to the dorm without incident. Murasakibara stood by as Himuro fumbled around in the bags again, trying to find his keys, then ushered Murasakibara into the room. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came rushing out as he dropped both bags to the floor – what the hell did Murasakibara keep in his, rocks? No wonder he was so strong…

“Hey, I’ve got an idea to help you feel better. Go sit on the bed for me.”

Murasakibara did as he was told while Himuro grabbed a couple of glasses of water and some painkillers. The imported kind he wasn’t technically supposed to have that he’d brought with him the last time he’d come back from America. One thing he’d never understood about Japan was why the painkillers were so weak… He handed one glass and the pills to Murasakibara before taking a drink from his own glass then sitting down next to him on the bed.

“Ok, take these then take off your shirt.”

The first part was fine, but Murasakibara made a face and stopped as he tried to lift the hem of his jersey. Himuro scooted a little closer and encouraged Murasakibara to lift his arms a little then gently manoeuvred the clothing off.

“This might hurt a little bit, but it’ll be worth it…”

Himuro positioned himself behind Murasakibara, letting his hands run over the broad shoulders presented to him. His first impression was that the injury didn’t seem too bad, but it was a little hard to tell with the thick bandage in the way, so he carefully unwrapped it, making a mental note to replace it later. With nothing in the way, his fingers worked at kneading the stiff muscle, relieving any tension and hopefully easing it back into shape. Apart from the odd grunt, Murasakibara was quiet – Himuro hoped that was a good sign, but decided to check anyway.

“Is this ok? It’s not too painful?”

Murasakibara nodded. “Yeah… Where did Muro-chin learn to do this, anyway?”

“Alex taught me.” Himuro paused as he worked at a particularly knotted bit of muscle. “She said it was so easy to pull something playing that it would come in handy. Guess she was right.”

Murasakibara didn’t seem to want to argue the point, tension melting under Himuro’s hands as he got back to work. Himuro started to move lower, hands drifting away from the shoulder and down the length of Murasakibara’s back. Technically, he didn’t need to go that far down, digging his thumbs into the indents of Murasakibara’s spine as he went, but there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to touch a compliant Murasakibara like this. He’d have to be crazy! And it wasn’t like Murasakibara was complaining either, his breathing slowing and the room filling with soft noises of approval at each new touch. But then Himuro reached the base of Murasakibara’s spine, unsure of what to do next – keep going and ask him to turn around or go back up to his shoulders?

The decision was made for him when Murasakibara suddenly turned to face him, the intensity in his gaze making Himuro’s breath hitch.

“Atsushi…?”

Wrapping his uninjured arm around Himuro’s shoulders, Murasakibara dragged him down towards the bed on top of him. Pressed flat up against Murasakibara’s body, it quickly became obvious that he had _really_ enjoyed the massage. Well. That was good to know.

Himuro let himself be pulled into a string of long, slow kisses, tongues rubbing against each other as Himuro’s hands roamed over Murasakibara’s chest. It was short work to divest Murasakibara of his shorts and underwear, Himuro feeling a familiar, immediate rush of desire at the sight of Murasakibara’s cock, Himuro had far more work to do. He found himself wishing he’d done the same as Murasakibara and not bothered to change out of his uniform, even as Murasakibara lay back on the bed and watched with obvious approval as Himuro quickly got rid of his clothes. 

It was slow, and careful, Himuro conscious of not putting too much strain on Murasakibara’s arm even as he settled back on top of him and they started to move against each other. Himuro took control, getting a hand in between them so he could start to rub their cocks together, or at least as well as he could manage with one hand given the sheer size of Murasakibara’s cock. Not that Murasakibara was content to lie back and do nothing – one big hand cupped the back of Himuro’s head, holding him in place as they continued to explore each other’s mouths, before moving down to give Himuro’s arse a hard squeeze. The sensation was enough to make Himuro gasp and back off slightly, the widened gap between their bodies leaving enough room for Murasakibara to get his hand in there as well.

Himuro tried to keep up, but quickly found himself getting overwhelmed by the strength and pace of Murasakibara’s movements, so he gave up, letting Murasakibara guide his hand while the other leaned on Murasakibara’s chest for support, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. It wasn’t long before Himuro’s vision went blank, white spots dancing in front of his eyes as he came over Murasakibara’s hand.

Himuro had just enough energy to roll off to the side, not wanting to collapse directly on top of Murasakibara’s shoulder.

“Muro-chin?”

“Yeah?”

“How long did they say it would take this to heal?”

“A couple of days, I think.”

There was a note of sleepy satisfaction in Murasakibara’s voice as gradually faded away. “Good. Then we can do this again…”

“Definitely.” Himuro shut his eyes briefly before forcing them open again. “Hey, wait, you can’t go to sleep yet! We’ve got to rebandage your shoulder, and… Atsushi?”

He was met with a snore.

Well… Maybe it would be okay for a few minutes. Himuro snuggled into Murasakibara’s side with a smile on his face, thinking to himself that he really had to thank Alex the next time he they spoke…


End file.
